DisneyTales
Episodes Season 1 (1993-2004) *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993) **Tales From the Crisper **The Water Buffalo Song **Dale and the Dinosaurs' Den *God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? (1994) **The Poohs of Wrath **The Forgive-O-Matic **Dale's Lagoon *Are You My Neighbor? (1995) **The Return to Flibber-O-Loo **Hairbrush Song **The Puppies Must Be Crazy! *Chip, Berlioz & Dale (1995) **Parts 1 and 2 **Dance of the Dale *Berlioz and the Giant (1996) **Parts 1 and 2 **I Love My Lips *The Toy who Saved Christmas (1996) **full part **Oh Santa *Very Silly Songs! (1997) **Dale's Workout Video **I Can Be Your Friend **Dale's Home Improvement Video **Dale's Success Video!!! **The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *Dale-Boy! and the Dinosaur from Outer Space! (1997) **full part **Music Video *Dale and the Big Wall! (1997) **Parts 1 and 2 **Song of the Cows *Madame Clarice (1998) **Parts 1 and 2 **His Cheeseburger *The End of Silliness? (1998) **full part **The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps *Dale-Boy and the Rumor Lioness (1999) **full movie *King Dale and the Ducky (2000) **Timon Who Went Up a Hill and Came Down with All the Bananas **King Dale and the Ducky (Parts 1 and 2) **Endangered Love *Pocahontas... The Girl Who Became Queen (2000) **full movie *Berlioz the Kindly Viking (2001) **Omelet **Dale's High Silk Hat **Berlioz the Kindly Viking *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (2001) **full part *Mushu: A DisneyTales Movie (2002) **full movie *The Star of Christmas (2002) **full movie *Mushu: Sing-Along Songs and More! (2002) **full part *The Wonderful World of Autotainment! (2002) **full part *The Ballad of Dale (2003) **Full Movie **Bellybutton Song *An Easter Carol (2004) **full movie *A Lion Cub's Tale (2004) **The Strange Case of Copper and Mr. Sly **Safety Utility Vehicle **A Lion Cub's Tale *Genie of the Opera (2004) **Going Up! **Schoolhouse Polka **The Story of St. Patrick **Genie of the Opera *Chip and Dale's How to Draw! (2004) **full part Season 2 (2005-2014) *Dale and the Great Pie War (2005) **Babysitter in DeNile **The Blues with Dale **Dale and the Great Pie War *Minnesota Dale and the Search from Samon's Hairbrush (2005) **Bully Trouble! **Pizza Angel **Minnesota Dale and the Search from Samon's Hairbrush *Lord of the Beans (2005) **Parts 1 and 2 **My Bebe Pup *Sheerluck Dale and the Golden Ruler (2006) **The Dragon of La Mancha **Gated Community **Sheerluck Dale and the Golden Ruler *DaleBoy and the Bad Sea Witch (2006) **full movie **Shux! *Dale: Tuba Warrior (2006) **The Story of Mushu **Lance the Turtle **Dale: Tuba Warrior *Dale and the Big Exit (2007) **Parts 1 and 2 **A Mess Down in Egypt *The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (2007) **Parts 1 and 2 **Monkey *God Made You Special (2007) **Chip's Vacation *Lessons From the Sock Drawer (2008) **various *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A DisneyTales Movie (2008) **full movie *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: Sing-Along Songs and More! (2008) **full part *Chip Sawyer and Huckleberry Dale's Big River Rescue (2008) **Parts 1 and 2 **The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo *Pooh and the Amazing Promise (2009) **Pooh and the Amazing Promise **Sneeze If you Need To! **Blunders in Booboo Ville *Minnesota Dale and the Search from Noah's Umbrella (2009) **Parts 1 and 2 **Sippy Cup *St. Nicholas (2009) **Parts 1 and 2 **Donuts for Harold *Berlioztachio (2010) **full part **Where Have All the Staplers Gone? *Sweetpea Disgust (2010) **Nalarella **Pants **Sweetpea Disgust *It's a Meaningful Life (2010) **Parts 1 and 2 **Goodnight, Berlioz *Twas The Night Before Easter (2011) **Parts 1 and 2 **Hopperena *Princess and the Popstar (2011) **Parts 1 and 2 **Astonishing Wigs *The Little Drummer Boy (2011) **Parts 1 and 2 **The 8 Polish Foods of Christmas *God Loves You Very Much (2011) **various *If I Sang a Silly Song (2012) **various *Dale Good and His Not-So Merry Men (2012) **Berlioz and the Lost Birthday **Bubble Wrap **Dale Good and His Not-So Merry Men *The Penniless Princess (2012) **Parts 1 and 2 **Best Friends Forever *The League of Incredible Disney Characters (2012) **Parts 1 and 2 **Supper Puppy *The Little House That Stood (2013) **The Little House That Stood **Happy Tooth Day **The Good Chipmunk of Gooseville *MacDale and the Stinky Cheese Battle (2013) **Parts 1 and 2 **Kilts and Stilts *Merry Dale (2013) **Parts 1 and 2 **Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas *Disney Characters in Space: The Fennel Frontier (2014) **Parts 1 and 2 **Asteroid Cowboys *Hippo Night Fever (2014) **Parts 1 and 2 **Perfect Pet *Beauty and the Rhino (2014) **Parts 1 and 2 **Macaroni and Cheese **Deck the Halls New Series *DisneyTales in the House (2014) **various episodes Season 3 (2015) *Pooh's Ark (2015) **Parts 1 and 2 **My Golden Egg Theme Songs Season 1 *1993 (1993 clips) *1994-1997 (1993-1994 clips) *1998-2000 (1995-1997 clips) *2001-2003 (1995-2000 clips) Season 2 *2004-2006 (1995-2003 clips) *2007-2009 (1995-2006 clips) *2010-2013 (1995-2009 clips) *2014 (1995-2013 clips) Season 3 *2015 (1993-2014 pictures) Closing Logo Bumpers (Big Idea) *1994 *1995 *1996 *1997 *1998 *1999 *2000 *2001-present *2002 *2003 *2004 *2005 Cast Main *Larry the Cucumber - Dale the Chipmunk (from: Mickey Mouse) *Bob the Tomato - Chip the Chipmunk (from: Mickey Mouse) *Junior Asparagus - Berlioz (from: The Aristocats) *Laura Carrot - Marie (from: The Aristocats) *Archibald Asparagus - Mushu (from: Mulan) *Jimmy Gourd - Copper the Hound (young) (from: The Fox and the Hound) *Jerry Gourd - Tod the Fox (young) (from: The Fox and the Hound) *Petunia Rhubarb - Disgust (from: Inside Out) *Pa Grape - Winnie the Pooh (from: Winnie the Pooh) *Madame Blueberry - Clarice the Chipmunk (from: Mickey Mouse) *Mr. Lunt - Wreck-It Ralph (from: Wreck-It Ralph) *Mr. Nezzer - Gru (from: Despicable Me) *Jean-Claude Pea - Mario (from: Super Mario World) *Phillipe Pea - Luigi (from: Super Mario World) *QWERTY as Himself *God as Himself (unseen, but mentioned) Recurring *Scallion #1 - Timon (from: The Lion King) *Scallion #2 as Himself *Scallion #3 as Himself *Dad Asparagus - Danny (from: Cats Don't Dance) *Mom Asparagus - Sawyer (from: Cats Don't Dance) *Phil Winkelstein - Ichabod Crane (from: The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Scooter as Himself *Annie as Herself Minor *Percy Pea as Himself *Lovey Asparagus - Dee Dee (from: Dexter's Laboratory) (anime style) *Mad Scientist Pineapple - Raji (from: Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein) *Frankencelery - Frankenstein (like a monster itself) (from: Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein) Category:VeggieTales parodies